NARUTO SENNIN'
by NamIKazENaNamI08
Summary: Hinata hampis saja tewas jika seandainya tidak di tolong sebuah sosok misterius! Siapa sosok itu? Baca aja sendiri!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Yosh!**Gomen,kalu ceritanya kurang menarik

Karena saya masih kurang bagi para reviewers yang

Meluangkan waktu membaca cerita abal ini,sekali lagi terimakasih banyak...

Oke deh sekian dulu pesan dari ku...:)

**DISCLAIMER: **selamanya naruto tetap milik om masashi kishimoto.

**PAIRING:** naruto x hinata

**WARNING: (miss)** TYPOS bertebaran,** OOC,**Gaje,abal

,OC

"**NARUTO SENNIN"**

**Selamat membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Buka mata mu,naruto! Kau kesepian,kau tak punya orang tua,gurumu telah mati,

bukan hanya satu orang teman mu,tapi mungkin seluruh teman- teman mu juga akan mati sia-sia!

Menyerahlah naruto,menyerahlah!"

Kata tobi.

"obito."

Kata kakashi.

Naruto terdiam.

"ayo,ulurkan tangan mu. Aku berjanji akan menciptakan perdamaian dunia,yang kau inginkan!

Kemarilah naruto,kemarilah!'

Kata tobi,sambil berjalan menuju naruto.

Perlahan tapi pasti naruto mulai berdiri,dengan pandangan kosong,naruto melihat sekelilingnya

Satu hal yang naruto lihat penderitaan! itu tergambar jelas dari sorot mata aliansi shinobi.

Pandangan naruto beralih ke ,itu juga terlihat dari sorot mata mereka

Lagi-lagi naruto terdiam,perlahan-lahan airmata mulai berjatuhan! Tapi bukan air yang mengalir,

Tapi darah,cairan merah itu mengalir aliansi shinobi yang melihatnya terkejut,tak terkecuali rookie 11,madara dan tobi.

Namun ada yang aneh,darah itu hanya keluar dari mata kiri naruto saja.

Hawa mencekam terasa di medan pertempuran,sampai tobi berhenti berjalan karena kuatnya

Aliran hawa itu.

Bruak!Bruak!Bruak!Bruak!

Tiba-tiba saja, keluar 4 batang kayu berbentuk naga yang berdiri membentuk persegi yang mengepung naruto.

Perlahan-lahan cakra asing keluar dari tanah disekeliling berwarna abu-abu kehitaman itu

Merembes ke tubuh naruto dengan cepat.

"cakra apa itu?"

Ucap tobi keheranan.

Cakra asing itu mulai berbentuk bola,yang kalau diperhatikan mirip bijudama raksasa.

Dengan cepat bola itu bertambah bersiap untuk meledak.

"awas,semua nya cepat menghindar! Itu akan meledak!"

.teriak hyuuga hiashi.

"cepat menghindar!"

Teriak kakashi.

Dengan cepat semua aliansi shinobi tak terkecuali tobi,madara dan juubi menghindar.

**DHUUUAAARRRR...!**

Dengan hebatnya bola itu badai angin .raksasa yang

Menyapu habis sekelilingnya dengan cepat

Aliansi dibuat tercengang.

"ledakan apa itu? Jika tidak sempat menghindar mungkin kita sudah mati!"

Ucap shinobi iwagakure

"narutoooo..!"

Teriak sakura lirih.

"naruto..."

Lirih kakashi

Asap dari ledakan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

Menampilkan kawah raksasa yang terbentuk akibat ledakan.

Tak terlihat seorang pun di sana. lantas kemana naruto?

**TO BE CONTINEe...**

Gimana? gajekah?

Please coment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Yosh!**Gomen,kalu ceritanya kurang menarik Karena saya masih kurang bagi para readers yang Meluangkan waktu membaca cerita abal ini,sekali lagi terimakasih banyak...

Gomen chapter kemaren banyak banget kekurangan,

Fathiyah: ya,memang chapter kemaren prolog.

Namikaze abe-san: tenang aja adegan hinata akan segera keluar di chapter sekarang.

Ren'Zt Dhy: ni udah dilanjutin.

Oke deh sekian dulu pesan dari ku...:)

**DISCLAIMER: **selamanya naruto tetap milik om masashi kishimoto.

**PAIRING:** Naruto x Hinata

**WARNING: (miss)** TYPOS bertebaran,** OOC,**Gaje,abal

,OC

"**NARUTO SENNIN" **

**Chapter 2**

**By: **

**Selamat membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata tampak melamun di tepi kawah besar ,tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijak Hinata ambruk,**

"**Hinata" teriak Hiashi**

**Hinata yang sadar dari lamunannya dengan cepat berlari kencang menuju ketengah,namun karna sedikit lambat Hinata Cuma bisa menjangkau tangan sang ayah.**

"**argh,Hinata berpegang lah dengan kuat" .ucap Hiashi,darah segar mengalir dari lengan Hiashi,luka akibat tertancap kunai itu pun makin melebar yang di kalau dibiarkan akan membuat tangannya putus.**

**Melihat tou –san nya yang menyeringit menahan sakit,Hinata jadi tak tega. "tou-san lepaskan tangan ku!" .lirih Hinata**

"**tidak,aku akan menyelamatkan mu apapun yang terjadi!" .bentak Hiashi. "tou-san ,jika kau tidak melepaskannya kita berdua akan mati! Ucap Hinata sedih.**

"**tidak bisa,tidak bisa,aku tak mau kehilangan mu! Cukup kaa-san mu dan neji yang tewas tapi tidak untuk mu! .bentak Hiashi**

"**tou-san kau tidak boleh egois .ucap hinata dengan berurai air mata. Aliansi shinobi Cuma bisa berdiri melihat,karna lebar kawah itu betul-betul luas dan dalam.**

"**tidak bisa!" .bentak Hiashi. Melihat kondisi yang semakin berbahaya Hinata akhirnya mengambil kedua kakinya yang bertumpu pada dinding jurang Hinata melompat.**

**Genggaman tangan Hiashi tangan dilebarkan Hinata menutup matanya. "Arigatou semua!" batin Hinata**

"**Hinataaaaaaaaaa! .teriak orang Cuma bisa menatap pilu tragedi menyedihkan ,tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah langkah cepat!**

**Tap!tap!tap!tap!tap! **

**Saking cepat nya sosok itu sampai tak terlihat terlihat Cuma siluet bayangan cahaya berwarna kuning yang menangkap Hinata.**

**BRUAK...**

**Hiashi mendongak, "apaaa.." lirih Hiashi seakan tak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya**

**Tampak seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Naruto dengan kaki bertumpu pada dinding jurang sambil menggendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal style. Semua orang tercengang,sejak kapan naruto berada disana?.mungkin itu yang berada di pikiran mereka.**

"**Naruto-kun.." .lirih hinata. Pandangan Naruto beralih kemata indah Hinata,sambil tersenyum lembut Naruto berkata "apa kau tak apa-apa Hinata?**

"**aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata senang. "syukurlah!" .dengan cepat Naruto mulai melompat keatas.**

**Tap!**

**Naruto berdiri di tepi jurang dengan menggendong Hinata,jubah hitam Naruto berkibar ditiup naruto lurus kedepan atau lebih tepatnya menatap tajam Naruto menurun kan Hinata dari gendongannya.**

**Dengan muka di penuhi rona merah Hinata berdiri disamping Naruto,namun pandangannya tak juga lepas dari wajah tampan Naruto.**

**jubah berwarna hitam tampa dalaman tampak melekat pas ditubuhnya menampilkan dada bidang dan perut six pack yang sudah terbentuk,sebuah gulungan besar menempel erat di punggung hitam ketat khas ninja melekat sempurna di kaki Naruto.**

**Semua orang masih dilanda keterkejutan,medan perang nampak sunyi senyap.**

**bersambung...**

gomen kependekan,soalnya saya lagi chapter kedepan insya allah akan kalau ceritanya penuh typos,abal,aneh dan gak nyambung!

Please coment


End file.
